wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Archive: Oghren
The following is a thread archive for the canon character, Oghren. We hope this helps when researching what a canon has done on the board and helps those interested in interacting with or playing this canon in the future. If you are currently playing this canon, please help keep this archive current by adding your threads once they have been moved to the archive. =Stories of the Past= *Sodding Speeches, 9:31 - Oghren celebrates the end of the Blight with friends =9:31= Firstfall *(1) Conversations With Branka *(9) Short Sighted *(15) Learning from the Master *(19)The Practicality of Leather *(19) Pranks *(19) Enchanter Unexpected *(27) Beer Goggles *(29) Giving a Gift of Furballs *(29) Practice Makes Bruises *(30) Festival Day! *Food For Thanks *In Need of a Good Drink Haring *(1) Rye Thoughts *(2) You Can't Change the Past *(2) Letter to the Nugget *(2) Target Practice *(3) New in Town... *(4) Pranks Part Deux *(5) Return to the Vigil *(6) In Over My Head *(10) Just Hanging Around *(11) Ships to Port *(12) A Plea For Help *(14) There's More to Dwarves Than Ale *(15) The Commander's Girl *(19) New Arrival *(22) Arriving in Style *(25) Point of No Return *(25) If Today Was Your Last Day *(29) Some Kind of Welcome *You Should Know =9:32= Wintermarch *(2) Out of All the Places in Thedas *(5) Sodding Boats *(13) Redheads Have More Fun *(15)Sodding Shoe Leather Express *(21) Ghost *(22) A Question of Honor *(23) Thought I Knew *(24) Jumping In *(25)Proving Ground *(26) Killing Time *Lost *It's Always Darkest ...uh...Underground Guardian *(4) Sodding Tapster's *(12) Sodding Supplies *(14) Sodding Last Minute Replacement *(23) Trouble with Lichen *(30) Almost Sodding There Drakonis *(8) Deep Stalkers *(13) From This Sodding Moment Forth *(30) Sodding Worries Cloudreach *(2) A Duty That Cannot Be Forsworn *(13) Facing the Sodding Music *(13) Meeting the Commander *(14) What Comes Next *(21) Sod the Angst, Let's Drink *(23) Sod It, What Now? Bloomingtide *(14) Sodding 'Spawn =9:34= Drakonis *(20) Family Man - Oghren visits his family. Cloudreach *(3) Daddy Day Care - Oghren and Fergus could start a nanny business! *(4) Too Drunk for a Thread Title - Oghren is drunk. Oh, and Nathaniel is there too. *(5) What's a Hangover? - Oghren and Nate catch up, orders are given and favors asked. *(5) Out of the Fray and into the Mud - Oghren sneaks out for a drink *(10) The Opening to the Underworld - Oghren gets serious, yo *(23) The Voice of Experience - The bromance begins... *(28) Deep Warden Blue Hero Stuff - Dwarves aren't supposed to ride horses or swim. *(30) If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em - The Fairy returns Bloomingtide *(12) If I Can't Sleep Neither Should You! - Oghren can't sleep. So time to wake the Fairy. *(16) Say a Prayer (Group 1) - Glorious fighting! *(19) Slip On Down To the Oasis Ball threads: Bloomingtide 22, 9:34 *The Guerrin Guestbook *Let the Banquet Commence! *Everybody Do the Foot-Crush! *Pork and Chicken *Shake That Booty! *Two Broma Brothers and a Pretty Category:Canon Characters